Sentimiento de respuesta
by Nanicat
Summary: Años esperando a reunir el suficiente valor como para declarársele al rubio más antipático y cejón del mundo. ¿Cómo irán las cosas? EstadosUnidosxInglaterra


Hetalia le pertenece a **Hidekaz****Himaruya**

**Sentimiento de respuesta**

_La noche era completamente fría, helada, algunas de las nubes del cielo eran grises y cubrían las pocas estrellas que lograban brillar en medio de la noche. Caían nuevamente con delicadeza y elegancia pequeños copos de nieve ya que hace pocos minutos comenzó a nevar de nuevo, pero anteriormente habían caído dejando rastros de nieve por todas las calles, aceras y casas. El agua de las fuentes y los ríos se encontraban debajo de una gruesa capa de hielo, el invierno de aquella vez fue uno de los más fríos y largos de todos los que Alfred podía recordar._

_Él frotaba sus manos y les soplaba aire caliente para mantenerlas con calor; y mientras hacía esto podía ver su aliento cada vez que daba un suspiro o simplemente respiraba, cada dos por tres, se sacaba los anteojos para que estos no se empañaran._

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí esperándolo? –_Se __pregunto __así __mismo __mientras __sacaba __los __lentes __y __limpiaba __los __cristales __con __su __suave __bufanda __estadounidense_- ¿Qué acaso piensa dejarme plantado aquí? ¿¡Nose supone que es puntual! –_Volvió __a __preguntarse.__Una __pequeña __vena __se __le __formaba __en __la __cien __con __solo __pensarlo. ¿__Quién __seria __capaz __de __dejarlo __plantado __a __él? __¡Era __Alfred.__F. __Jones!__ –_…God… -_Musitó __molesto, __pero __impaciente,__verdaderamente __impaciente-_

_-Hey, idiot… _

_Esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, levanto la mirada y observo a la persona que se encontraba frente a él, se coloco los lentes nuevamente viendo que era la persona a la que esperaba ansioso._

-¡Arthur, viniste! –_Exclamó __feliz, __levantándose __de __golpe __y __sin __miedo __de __mostrar __su __brillante __sonrisa-_ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer…

-… -_Arqueó __una __ceja __al __escuchar __una __respuesta __tan __seca; __pero __sin __que __le __importara __demasiado __tomo __la __mano __del __rubio __inglés __y __le __sonrió __emocionado-_ Well, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí ¡Me alegra!

-Ajam… -_Lo __miro __y __soltó __la __mano __del __norteamericano __lentamente_- ¿Para que me llamaste Alfred?

-Tenía algo muy importante que decirte…Arthur… -_A __esto __ultimo, __un __leve __rubor __ardió __en __sus __mejillas __que __ya __de __por __si __estaban __rojas __por __la __espera __en __el __frío, __su __voz s__e __afino __como __si __se __tratara __del __mismo __Matthew __y__ continuó_- …es…importante…

-Sea lo que sea dilo ya. –_Arthur __se __acomodo __la __bufanda __inglesa __que __llevaba __y __se __sentó __en __aquella __fuente __donde __el __americano __le __había __pedido __encontrarse, __a __eso __le __siguió __Alfred, __extrañamente __nervioso_- ¿Qué quieres?

_Alfred se acaricio la nuca, miraba a un lugar lejano, lejos lo mas posible de la mirada fría del ojos verdes. Su actitud de "Nada me importa" hacia que todo fuera mas difícil de decir ¿Por qué Arthur tenia que hacerlo todo siempre tan difícil? Pensó._

_Trago saliva y acomodó su voz con una leve tos, respiro profundo y luego de tomar valor miro al inglés a los ojos. _

_Dios, se derretía cada vez que lo miraba, su piel era "blancamente perfecta", si, para él eso lo definía bien. Y sus ojos eran tan oscuros, pero a la vez tan brillantes, sentía que esas esmeraldas brillaban solo para él, que esa boca tan perfecta existía solo para que él y únicamente él fuera quien besara esos labios, su cabello tan rubio y claro, despeinado pero arreglado a la vez, una magia perfecta que solo Arthur lograba conseguir, y esas cejas bien… proporcionadas, bueno, eso era solo un complemento más que agregar a la enorme belleza que se reflejaba en el rostro de su amado inglés ¿Podía alguien ser mas hermoso? Además de él, por supuesto. _

-¡Alfred! –El _grito __de __Arthur __lo __trajo __a __la __realidad __¿Por__qué? __Era __feliz __en __su_ _**mundo **__**de **__**Arthur**_

-¿Ah? –_Fue __lo __único __que __dijo __al __caer __en __el __mundo __real, __encontrándose __con __el __rostro __molesto __de __su __acompañante-_

-Back to reality, idiot! –_Grito __el __rubio, __ignorando __que __había __sacado __al __de __lentes __de __su __mundo __perfecto-_

-Oh, yes…I'm sorry –_Se __disculpó __y __sacudiendo __un __poco __su __cabeza __sonrió __y __miró __al __inglés_- Oye Arthur, tú sabes lo mucho que me importas, ya sabes eres…una persona indispensable en mi vida…but…-_Cada __vez __que __se __acercaba __más __a __lo __que __quería __decir __le __dolía __la __garganta, __no __podía, __quería, __pero __no __se __sentía __con __el __poder __necesario __para __decirlo-_ …yo…-_Se __sonrojaba __cada __vez __más __y __miraba __de __reojo __a __quien __amaba __tanto __y __este __lo __miraba __serio, __como __si __no __le __interesara __estar __ahí __con __él __y __comenzó __a __preguntarse __mentalmente__… __¿Le __estaba __importando __siquiera __la __razón __de __este __encuentro? __¡No __era __fácil __decir __algo __tan __importante! __¿Cómo __podía __Arthur __tomar __tan __a __la __ligera __todo __el __dolor __emocional __que __él __estaba __sintiendo __al __tratar __de __confesarle __sus __sentimientos? __Aunque __a __decir __verdad, __Arthur __aún __no __sabía __nada __sobre __eso-_ yo quisiera que de ahora en más fuéramos más que…tú sabes…amigos… -_La __cara __le __ardía __¿Qué __tan __rojo __estaría __en __este __momento? __¿Qué __debía __hacer? __¿Cómo __debía __continuar? __¿Cuáles __eran __las __palabras __correctas __para __aquello __que __tanto __anhelaba __decir? __Quería __que __fuera __perfecto __y __siguió_–Han pasado años desde que se formo nuestra amistad y debo decir que…hace un tiempo que me di cuenta que tu me…me…me… -_Dios, __no __podía __hacerlo. __¡Era __imposible! __¿Tan __así __sufrían __los __que __se __confiesan?_

_Se __tomo __una __pausa __y __se __imagino __el __momento __en __el __que __se __lo __diga __¿Qué __podía __pasar? __Seguramente __lo __abrazaría __y __lo __besaría __desenfrenadamente __si __su __amor __era __correspondido, __seria __feliz, __¡Muy __feliz! __Su __Arthur __seria __suyo, __todo __suyo__…__todo __para __él. __Así __que __estaba __decidido, __no __podía __esperar __más, __no __tenía __tiempo __para __pensar __en __un __**no**__,_ _quería __su __felicidad __ahora, __y __la __iba __a __conseguir. __Infló __el __pecho __y __con __una __sonrisa __pensó __aquellas __palabras __para __decirlas __a __todo __pulmón_- **¡Yo ****te ****am****…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Un dedo le tapo la boca de forma rápida y ágil, se sorprendió ante aquello._

-La respuesta es no, Alfred.

… _**¿Qué?**_

-Sé lo que vas a decir, y lamento decirte que yo no siento lo mismo por ti. –_Le __quitó __el __dedo __de __los __labios, __mirando __el __rostro __atónito __del __estadounidense_- No siento ningún tipo de atracción hacia ti.

_**¿Qué?**_

_**¿Qué dijo?**_

_**¿Escuche mal?**_

_**¿Acaba de decir que…que no?**_

_**¿Me rechazo antes de que me confiese?**_

_**¿Arthur me…rechazo?**_

_**¿Mi Arthur?**_

_Sin darse cuenta de lo rápido y frío que fue eso, lagrimas se asomaron en aquellos sorprendidos e increíblemente tristes ojos azules. Pero no le importaba, no le importaba que estás cayeran por sus mejillas heladas…no importaba._

-I'm sorry… –_El __inglés __de __duro __semblante __se __paró __y __besó __la __mejilla __izquierda __del __menor, __notando __las __lagrimas __que __caían __de __aquellos __ojos __que __en __algún __momento __brillaban __intensamente __de __deseo __y __ahora tenían una __capa __transparente __de __lagrimas __los __cubría __casi __por __completo. __De __alguna __forma __se __sentía __culpable, __pero __bueno, __no__se __puede __hacer __feliz __a __todo __el __mundo __en __la __vida, __si __él __no __lo __amaba, __no __lo __amaba, __y __fin __de __la __historia_.- No me busques, ni me sigas…Please. –_Y __dicho __esto __se __dio __la __vuelta __y __caminó __por __un __camino __que __lo __llevara __directo __a __casa, __pero __que __a __la __vez, __lo __alejara __del __destrozado __americano __que __aún __sentado __en __la __fuente, __sin __haber __cambiado __de __expresión, __hacia __un __esfuerzo __por __dejar __de __llorar, __mientras __aquellas __palabras __le __taladraban __el __cerebro __como __taladros,__que __no __dejaban __de __doler.-_

"_**Lamento decirte que yo no siento lo mismo por ti."**_

"_**No siento ningún tipo de atracción hacia ti."**_

"_**No me busques, ni me sigas…"**_

_Sin dudas, las tres peores cosas que pudo haber escuchado en toda su vida._

_Tres oraciones que le habían partido el alma en cientos de pedazos, miles, millones. Tantos que no podría contarlos ni volverlos a unir, su alma ahora era un montón de polvo que se iba volando con el viento frío de esa noche._

_Se despertó y cuando lo notó, Arthur se había ido…Estaba solo._

_Alfred se quedo allí llorando en silencio unos minutos, golpeaba con fuerza el cemento de la fuente en la que estaba sentado, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, se mezclaban con el agua, la nieve, su ropa, su decepción, todo lo llevaba al mismo lugar, al mismo pensamiento, al mismo dolor de un amor no correspondido…al mismo Arthur._

-**¡¿WHY?**–_Gritó __lo __más __fuerte __que __podía, __quería __liberar __todo, __quería __que __con __un __grito __todo __su __dolor __terminara, __que __acabara __de __una __vez __¡Dolía! __¡Su __corazón __le __quemaba! __Sentía __romperse __por __dentro, __sus __brazos, __sus __piernas, __su __cara, __todo __dolía, __temblaba __y __no __podía __hacer __nada __para __que __eso __se __detenga, __solo __le __quedaba __llorar__…__sabia __que __así __no __seria __mas __feliz, __pero __era __una __descarga_- …¿Why? –_Susurró __mientras __sentía __caer __la __nieve __cada __vez __más __pesada __en __sus __manos __algo __lastimadas __por __tanto __golpear __la __piedra-_

_Secó sus lágrimas y levantó la mirada, estaba solo en medio de la noche. Obvio._

_¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Llorar? Ya lo hizo. ¿Gritar? Lo suficiente ¿Golpear algo para descargar su ira? Si, sus manos demostraban que lo había hecho…ya no quedaba mas nada por hacer._

-Iré a casa… -_Dijo __melancólico, __levantándose __y __tapándose __la __boca __con __la __bufanda. __Caminó __con __pasos __lentos __y __carentes __de __emoción __hasta __casa, __porque __en __realidad __no __quería __llegar __a __ninguna __parte,__en __ese __momento __no __le __molestaba __la __idea __de __que __un __auto __le __pasara __por __encima __y __lo __matara, __es __más, __le __parecía __tentador._

_Al abrir la puerta de casa solo encontró silencio, oscuridad, frío y soledad. De alguna forma sentía que así estaba su corazón ahora… Muerto._

¿Se iría el dolor en algún momento?

¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante con al relación que mantenía con Arthur?

¿Su amistad había llegado al fin?

¿Y si se dejan ver? ¿De hablar? ¿Si nunca volvía a verlo?

-Duele… -_Susurro __para __si __mismo __metiéndose __bajo __las __sabanas __cuando __ya __se __encontraba __en __su __habitación __y __así __mismo __como __llego, __vestido, __se __metió __en __la __cama __¿Para __qué __cambiarse? __No __tenía __ganas_- Duele mucho… -_Se __tocó __el __pecho __y __cerró __los __ojos, __unas __ultimas __lágrimas __cayeron __y __después __se __tapó __la __cara __por __completo __con __las __sabanas. __Si __no __despertaba __mejor __para __él, __ya __no __tenía __ganas __ni __motivos __para __seguir __viviendo, __ya __no __podría __ser __feliz __con __nada. __Arthur __era __la __cosa __primordial __que __lo __hacia __sonreír __todos __los __días __y __ahora __eso __se __había __esfumado. __Que __alguien __le __diga __como __seguir __cuando __sientes __que __no __te __queda __más __nada. __Si, __Alfred __estaba __dramatizando __el __asunto, __pero __en __verdad __estaba __deprimido, __y __se __dejaba __llevar __por __esa __emoción._

_Cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de que el día de mañana encuentre algún otro motivo para sonreír, porque en realidad tenía que hacerlo, con o sin un hueco enorme en su corazón, vacío o lleno, feliz o triste debía seguir…después de todo él era Alfred. F Jones y no se dejaba derrotar tan fácilmente, aunque ahora iba a ser difícil continuar cuando un vacío inmenso inunda tu corazón._

_Si, debía seguir sonriendo…para demostrarle al mundo que aún no estaba vencido, y que pese a todo, podía seguir sonriendo, que era feliz sin importar que le pase._

_Un pensamiento algo hipócrita pero bueno, algo tenia que distraerlo de no pensar en aquel rubio que lo rechazo… ¿Verdad?_

-Te amo… y mucho. –_Termino __de __decir __aquella __frase __que __había __querido __decir __hace __varios __años, __aquello __que __se __había __guardado __y __que __tanto __deseaba __contar_ –Te amo… -_De __todas __formas, __no __lo __hacía __sentirse __mejor __en __lo __absoluto-_

_Alfred cerró los ojos y unos minutos después logró quedarse dormido con una sonrisa en los labios, imaginándose como hubiera sido la vida de ahora en adelante con un simple "También yo" que provenga de esa persona tan especial, Arthur._

**FIN**


End file.
